He will be loved
by Rain and Storm
Summary: He smiled for the first time even if he was dying he smiled because he felt loved. He was loved, he will be loved


So here I was listening this amazing song while driving at school and the idea came to my mind also She will be loved is one of my favorite songs and I love Adam Levine :] he's cute.

***¨*He will be loved*¨***

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

**Look for the boy with the broken smile**

**Ask him if he wants to stay awhile**

**And he will be loved**

**he will be loved**

This boy of only eighteen has enigmatic violet eyes, smooth silver hair he's such a beauty. You could watch him over and over again and never get bored of him, his white and soft skin asking to be touch, pink lips that you would kiss. His beauty was sublime that many men and women had committed suicide were willing to sell their soul just to get one look from that silver angel. Nevertheless, if you look closely you can see these lilac orbs full of sadness flooded his being.

He did not smile as his beautiful smile was broken, he would never smile again, no being, no human or vampire won't see the grace with which those pink lips curved into the most beautiful smile that anyone could see.

Nevertheless, the brunette would not give up, even if his uncle possessed such a beautiful angel he did not care if he committed a sin if he attack the alleged happiness of the cruel and ruthless man he has as his uncle, he wanted him, him Kaname Kuran want to possessed every single part of the silver beauty.

Every night he could see the angel from the balcony of his window with the boy looking up at the night sky, even the brightest star could not compared to the brightness of his eyes, such a beautiful gems, even the sun was jealous of them, and the moon envied that white and smooth skin. However, Kaname could see the sorrow on this face, his gems full of sadness and he could swear he had seen the angel of tears, tears banned, it was a sin the mere fact that a beauty like him cry. The boy supposed to be loved, that no tears will dare to touch the soft skin. Kisses and caresses only could touch that skin; his fingers only had this privilege, his lips feeling the smooth skin over again. He could only take care of him from the shadows, that way his angel would not be alone, Kaname was always there to help, just as when they were children, when Kaname approached the bed of the angel and told him a story to ease his nightmares. How he took him to the park so he could enjoy the greenery and playgrounds. How he watched for him when he was sick and he was preparing his favorite soup, vegetable soup. Yet the silver beauty always belonged to another man. Nevertheless, Kaname longed for the beauty, for his silver beauty, he only lived for him and only him, he just wanted to make him feel beautiful, take away those insecurities away. He wanted Kiryuu Zero to be loved, loved by him and no one else.

It hurt too much to see how his uncle exhibited the boy, like a pet, like one more thing of his possessions. Kaname was hurt, it hurt watching his uncle play with the sweet and fragile heart of an angel.

Kaname wanted to be him that would show Zero as his mate, as his soul mate, as his only love true and real love. Still Zero always belonged to Rido, the boy would always a possession for his cruel and pervert uncle, but for him, for Kaname would always be his lover, his soul mate.

He knew that the boy was hiding, every night alone in his room, trying to avoid being seen as Rido abused such a beauty. Hitting the boy, saying hurtful words and Kaname could not do anything more than watch from the shadows, watch and suffer to see his beloved one die slowly.

Nevertheless, he would not do it again, he will protect his angel, he did not care what his uncle said, hell… he did not mind being accused of treason, he loved the boy, he loved Zero, not for its beauty but for what he represented: a beautiful soul. That angel was perfect in all the senses and Kaname just wanted his heart belonged to him; he wanted the angel to keep it, and do whatever he wanted with his heart. He did not care if the silver angel broke it, he would always be there for Zero, caring and loving him.

He wanted Zero to be loved.

Nevertheless, dreams can´t be true, life was hard with high and low, and the angel was breaking, his wings were broken, he had fallen into a hole with no exit. Rido´s abuses became unbearable and his smile and heart were breaking, slowly and painfully.

The angel he ended his life, but it was not his fault, not such a beautiful angel because he was simply tired he had given up. His beautiful amethysts were closed, to never been open, his skin would remain intact and the purity of his soul would still be there, now accompanying Kaname, because in the heart of this Angel only existed Kaname and only him.

Kaname cried, waiting in the rain for a sign of his lover, imploring him not to say goodbye, begging him to stay and would not go away. Asking the silver angel to stay, asking that his dismissal was slow. He wanted the silver beauty not to say goodbye, because goodbye means the end, and Kaname didn't want them to end, he rather wanted the angel to say a see you soon because he could wait for him, to reborn because his love was as infinite as the universe.

Broken tears and sobs, Kaname looking at his angel and the angel smiled, he smiled for the first time, because at least in the last seconds of life, he felt loved.  
>He was loved.<p> 


End file.
